tpawfandomcom-20200214-history
TPaw Database:Location Template
Empty Syntax (Standard Options) __NOEDITSECTION__Category:Locations } | } | } | } | } | }}} | }} }} } | Gallery | Gallery }} Unknown } Location Details } | }|;}} | ;}}| }|;}};}} | }- }=0}} |Expression}} | }Category: } | Earth- }Category:Earth- } }} }} }|;|1}} |, ;|1}}| }|;|1}};|1}} }} }|;|2}} |, ;|2}}| }|;|2}};|2}} }} }|;|3}} |, ;|3}}| }|;|3}};|3}} }} }|;|4}} |, ;|4}}| }|;|4}};|4}} }} }} } | } | }} | }Category:Galaxies | }Category: } }} }} } | } | }} | }Category:Sectors | Sector }Category:Sector } }} }} } | } | }} | }Category:Star Systems | }Category: } }} }} } | } | }} | }Category:Planets | }Category: } }} }} } | } | }} | }}}Category:Countries | }}}| }}} }}} }} }} } | } | }} | }Category:States | new york=New York State| }}}| }new york=New York State| }}} }} }} } | } | }} | }Category:Provinces | }Category: } }} }} } | } | }} | }Category:Cities | }}}| } }}} }} }} } | } | }} | }Category:Locales | }Category: } }} }} Characteristics }|;}} | }|;|0}} | }|;|0}}}}| }|;|0}} }} }|;|1}} |, }|;|1}}}}| }|;|1}} }} }|;|2}} |, }|;|2}}}}| }|;|2}} }} }|;|3}} |, }|;|3}}}}| }|;|3}} }} }|;|4}} |, }|;|4}}}}| }|;|4}} }} | } | } | } }} }} } | } }} First Appearance } | }|Season}} | } }} | }|#}} }|Vol}} | }}} | } }} }} | } | | UnknownCategory:Location First Appearance Needed }} }} } | }}} — Last Appearance } | }|Season}} | }}} | }|#}} }|Vol}} | }}} | } }} }} }} Destruction } | }|Season}} | }}} | }|#}} }|Vol}} | }}} | } }} }} }} } } } | } | } | } }} | } | } | Category:Quote Source Needed }} }} | } | } }} }} } } | } | History of location is unknown. }} } | } } }} } | } } }} } } | } | * No special notes. }} } } | } | * No trivia. }} } | } } }} } | } } }} } * Appearances of * Minor Appearances of * Media was Mentioned in * Location Gallery: * Images related to }||* Marvel Staff members who were born in }} } } | } | * None. }} Footnotes }|[[Category: }]]}}Category:Templated Articles } | }|None.jpg}} }|Needed.png}} | Category:Image Needed | }} | Category:Image Needed }} } | }|[}} | | Category:Wikify }} | Category:Location History Needed }} /Appearances | | /Appearances}} > 0 | Category:Appearances Category Needed }} }} /Minor Appearances | | /Minor Appearances}} > 0 | Category:Minor Appearances Category Needed }} }} /Mentions | | /Mentions}} > 0 | Category:Mentions Category Needed }} }} /Images | | /Images}} > 0 | Category:Images Category Needed }} }} /Quotes | | /Quotes}} > 0 | Category:Quotes Page Needed }} }} /Gallery | | Category:Gallery Page Needed }} Usage Always Present Fields | OfficialName = OFFICIAL NAME | First = FIRST APPEARANCE | HistoryText = HISTORY OF LOCATION | Notes = NOTES | Trivia = TRIVIA | Links = LINKS AND REFERENCES Optional Fields | Image = FILENAME | Aliases = ALIASES | Universe = UNIVERSE / REALITY | Galaxy = GALAXY | StarSystem = STAR SYSTEM | Planet = PLANET | Country = COUNTRY | City = CITY | State = STATE ( OR PROVINCE ) | Province = PROVINCE ( OR STATE ) | Locale = LOCALE | Dimensions = AREA / DIMENSIONS | Population = POPULATION | CustomLabel = CUSTOM LABEL | Custom = CUSTOM | PointsOfInterest = POINTS OF INTEREST | Residents = RESIDENTS | Creators = MULTIPLE CREATORS (Separate with ;'s) | Last = LAST APPEARANCE | Destruction = APPEARANCE OF FINAL DESTRUCTION | CustomSection1 = CUSTOM SECTION HEADER | CustomText1 = CUSTOM SECTION TEXT | CustomSection2 = CUSTOM SECTION HEADER | CustomText2 = CUSTOM SECTION TEXT Manual Overrides | Title = DEFAULT : PAGENAME | ImageSize = DEFAULT : 200 | ImageText = DEFAULT : PAGENAME | Gallery = DEFAULT : PAGENAME/GALLERY | HistoryHeader = DEFAULT : History | PointsOfInterestHeader = DEFAULT : Points Of Interest | ResidentsHeader = DEFAULT : Residents | NotesHeader = DEFAULT : Notes | TriviaHeader = DEFAULT : Trivia | SeeAlsoHeader = DEFAULT : See Also | LinksHeader = DEFAULT : Links and References | Fictional = If location is fictional enter "yes" otherwise leave blank Note * The 'Characteristics' header within the infobox will only appear if a value is set for 'Dimensions'. * TODO: Should 'ImageText' be part of the default empty syntax? __NOEDITSECTION__